Talk:Kotoamatsukami
It has yet to be confirmed that Danzo was using this on Mifune. Ao never said that Danzo was, All he did was reveal Shisui's power and that Danzo could be using it. --Rikudou Geass (talk) 13:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Didn't Kakashi also use a mind control jutsu on Zabuza during the Land of the Waves arc when they fought the first time?-- (talk) 15:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Kakashi used the basic hypnotic abilities of the Sharingan. Nothing on the level this technique is supposed to be. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Limits Danzo said he can't use this technique multiple times a day, shouldn't that be noted? Unnamed → Shisui's Should we move this to "Shisui's Mind-controlling Dōjutsu"? --NejiByakugan36 16:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :It's not only Shisui's now...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Good point. --NejiByakugan36 16:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::See I think the whole "Unnamed" thing looks tacky in the info boxes, just give a simple name for now until the real name is revealed! maybe like Hypnotic Eye Technique or something AMTNinja (talk) 16:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Since eye contact isn't needed, that'll cause confusion....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::yeah but the power itself does derive from the eye tho right? so it could work, but anyways Im just saying it needs a decent name for now AMTNinja (talk) 20:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Danzō has been the only one so far to have used this technique. Sure, it was originally Shisui's, but we never saw him use it. Calling it "Shisui's Mind-controlling Dōjutsu" or something like that would unnecessarily confusing. ::::::Also, just because "unnamed" looks 'tacky' doesn't mean we should make things up. It is unnamed, full stop. Saying anything else would be giving false information. Although "unknown" would probably be better in the name box. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Im not saying we make up a whole new name for it like with kanji and all dat, but just for the infobox sake, we give it a name, and the article can say unnamed and such. I mean we DO want to make the site informational and good looking right! ;D AMTNinja (talk) 20:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't mind the infobox saying "unnamed" or "unknown". In fact, I mind it less than the infobox giving a name even though we don't have an official name. That's just misinforming people. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think unknown's better. Also why didn't we make a page for the technique sasuke used on the samurai? Cooltamerboy (talk) 10:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC). :::The technique Sasuke used on the samurai? What technique are you talking about? He only used his Kusanagi Sword: Chidori Katana as far as I remember. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh sorry because i got information from leafninja saying that sasuke used an unknown technique? Cooltamerboy (talk) 12:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC). :::::He doesn't use any unknown techniques, unless you're talking about that aura of hatred that appears behind him. However, that is as much a technique as the demonic aura that appeared behind Zabuza when he attacked Gatō's thugs, or the Sharingan "demons". --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Does Sasuke have it maybe? Sasuke might have it.Remember when he got inside Naruto's head and stopped the Nine-Tailed fox from giving him any power?Maybe he was using the mind-control thing. (talk) 20:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :He wasn't controling any1. He used his Sharingan to see inside Naruto, and thus appeared in his subconsciencenses (god know how). Plus doesn't sum1 say "Unique to Shinsui"?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:36, September 24, 2009 (UTC) type is it ninjutsu or genjutsu? -- (talk) 17:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it's Genjutsu. Doryoku I think Shisui's tech is called Doryoku. here's my proof. http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/480/12/ I tried to translate it and it means "great effort" :"Dōryoku" means something to the effect of "eye power". It's synonymous with dōjutsu and is not the technique's name. ''~SnapperT '' 21:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC)